Eyes in the Dark
by beffypoo
Summary: Mai is still working with Naru and the group, helping the people in need; however, when it is Mai that needs the help will the team be able to help her before it is to late. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ghost Hunt manga/anime. The only things that I own are the cases that I make up, and any character that I make up, that is not in the manga/anime.
1. C1: The Past Comes Back to Hunt You

Case: Eyes in the Dark

Chapter one: The Past Comes Back to Haunt You

~Mai dozing~

_Mai stumbled along in the darkness. She was with the group at first; however, when she turned around she was alone and surrounded by a thick darkness. _

_ The darkness seemed like it was alive. It pulsed with a deep hatred. A hatred that Mai could not understand came out of the darkness. In the distance, a small red glow began to grow and expand until it became two giant, solid red eyes._

_ Mai took a step back as she stared deeply into the eyes. A malicious laugh sound out of the darkness. "Mai, did you think you would be safe once you escaped?" A growling voice drifted out of the darkness._

~Mai wakes up~

"Mai! Mai!" Naru's voice snapped her out of her doze. Looking around the office, Mai's eyes stopped on Naru, standing in the doorway of his office. "Naru?" she quizzically said.

With a sigh, he repeated his command, "I want my tea now," and then he returned to his office without another word.

"Of course he would want his tea now. Does he really care about his workers?" Mai whispered to herself, as she got up from her desk. She looked at her messy desk and wondered how late she would have to stay today. With another sigh, she went to Lin's door and knocked.

From deep within the office, a male voice called out, "Yes?"

Mai opened the door to find Lin planted in front of his computer as usual. "Would you like some tea too?" she asked.

"No," Lin answered as he returned his attention back to his work. Mai backed out of his office, and closed the door after herself. She was half way across the room when Naru's voice called out, "Mai, where is my tea!"

"It's on its damn way!" Mai yelled back as she entered the little kitchen. Once she had filled the tea kettle and placed it on the stove, she allowed her thoughts to wander back to the dream she had had.

"What did it mean by 'did I think I was safe'? What was it anyway? It cannot be human... can it? There is no way it can be; it was huge. It felt evil – so evil that it felt like I was going to be killed." Mai thought to herself.

She finished making the tea, and gave it to Naru. "Mai make sure you finish all the paper work before you leave tonight, even if it means staying late," Naru stated without looking up at her. Mai gave him the death glare, before she left his office. Sighing, she made her way back to her desk, dreading the work. Picking up the first file, Mai began entering the client's information onto the computer.

Once the files were all computed, it was required to file it under the client's last name. "The process of computing and filing the client's information is a long and boring job," Mai thought to herself as she made her way slowly through the multiple piles of files.

Lost in her work, Mai did not notice that Naru and Lin both left their offices each carrying another pile of files that needed to be computed and filed. "Mai, make sure to get all of these done before you leave. Lin and I are going to be leaving now; make sure that you lock the door before you leave," Naru said as they grabbed their coasts and walked out the door.

The time ticked on as Mai made her way through the files she had left. The office was eerily quiet when Mai was alone in it. As she worked, Mai felt something watching her from behind; however, she decided to pretend that she never felt it. Slowly two giant red eyes appeared behind her. Mai, feeling something behind her, quickly, without thinking, twisted around in her chair to find nothing behind her. Sighing, Mai thought to herself as she went back to the files, "I'm just tired."

Mai finished the files and proceeded with the locking up process that she normally went through these days. After making sure she had turned out all the lights, she locked the door behind her and made her way to the stairs that lead out of the building.

She was at the top of the stairs, getting ready to go down them, when the malicious voice that she heard in the dream said, "Mai, did you really think you were safe?"


	2. C2: Things Unseen

C2: Things Unseen

"Mai, did you really think you were safe?" The malicious voice said, into her ear from behind.

Mai turned around to see that there was nothing there. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and the air around her went from comfortable to dangerously freezing. Knowing that she had to get out, she turned back around and proceeded to leave; however, she didn't get far when she was shoved backwards, away from the stairs. The force of the shove knocked her to the ground with a thump.

"Ow!" Mai exclaimed as she tried to stand up. She was struggling to get her feet under herself when she felt a stone cold hand grab her by her ankle. The thing tugged her back to the floor, before grabbing her by hair. Mai tried to get away, but no matter how she hard fought the thing kept its hold on her. It dragged her back to the office, only stopping momentarily to force the door open.

"Why are you doing this? Stop! Leave me alone! No! I don't want you here!" Mai yelled, as she continued to struggle against the hand that held her captive.

Not knowing what to do, she remembered the chant that John Brown had spoken before, during an exorcism. "If it worked for him, then why would it work for me?" Mai thought to herself. Before she could fully make up her mind, Mai began to chant, "In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was with God..." however, Mai didn't get far into the prayer when she was violently smacked across the face by an invisible hand.

The slap, having the opposite effect of what the thing wanted, caused the feeling of determination to consumed Mai's mind, as she yelled, "IN THE BEGINNING WAS THE WORD, AND THE WORD WAS WITH GOD, AND THE WORD WAS GOD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The monster growled and disappeared as Mai finished yelling. She tiredly climbed to her feet, and made her way out of the building without closing the any of the doors.

~Mai dreaming~

_ "You thought you were safe didn't you? You thought that you got rid of me when you didn't need me anymore. You're wrong you know. I will always be here," the voice said from the darkness, as the eyes looked down at her. Backing away, Mai whispered over and over, as she covered her ears, "No, no, no! You're not real! You weren't real! You were never real!"_

~End of Mai's dreaming

Mai was startled awake by her phone blasting the song '_You Can't Touch This'._ "Wh...What's going on?" Mai tiredly spoke into the phone, as she rubbed her eyes.

"I told you to make sure to close and lock the doors! Why did we find them open?" Naru asked angrily.

Mai was about to respond when her mind flashed back to the previous night. She could still feel the hand that was entwined in her hair, and her face still throbbed in pain, where she was slapped by the monster. Pulling her mind back to Naru, Mai responded, "I did close and locked the doors."

"Mai, don't lie to me. Both Lin and I watched the security tape. You walked right out of the office and down the stairs." Naru angrily said into the phone. His voice sounded like he was forcing himself to remain calm and collected.

Mai's head spun when she heard that they watched the tape, and that most likely meant that they knew what happened. "Did the security camera really record the attack?" Mai asked herself, before returning to the conversation with Naru. "I thought that I did close and locked the doors. I must have been more tired than I thought," she whispered into the phone.

"Okay Mai, We will overlook it this time. When you get to work I want my tea." Naru replied, before he hung up.

Closing the phone, Mai fell back onto her pillow and looked at the clock. "It's already that late." Mai said as she got up and got ready for work.


	3. C3: Unholy Marks (sorry for the typos)

C3: Unholy Marks

Mai arrived at the office late once again. Before she was able to open the door, she heard Naru yell, "Mai, I want my tea now!"

"It's on its way!" Mai called back, before heading back to the kitchen to make the tea. Mai put the kettle on the stove and stared at the reflexion of her face in the shiny metal of the kettle. On the right side of her jaw line, there was three thick but faint bruises following her jaw line. Running her hand down the bruise, Mai hoped that no one would see it, or if they did, then they would think it was just dirt. "I would rather let people believe I didn't shower then try to explain over and over again to what caused the bruises to appear," Mai thought to herself.

Finishing the tea, Mai delivered it to Naru, and made a quick retreat; however, Naru was quicker. Clearing his throat, he commanded, "sit down Mai."

"Naru! I already said I was sorry about the doors!" Mai exclaimed as she took the seat that he pointed to. After a few seconds Lin came into Naru's office with the security tape, in his hand. "Put it in Lin. Mai, I want you to watch it closely." Naru said as he stared at Mai.

The tape began roughly ten minutes before Mai started to close the office. "Why are they making me watch this? Wasn't experiencing it once enough for them?" She asked herself. Mai could feel both Lin and Naru's eyes watching her. The tape continue to run as Mai was forced to watch herself being attacked all over again. Fear filled Mai as she watched herself being dragged down the hallway and into the office. The tape stayed on the hallway, but Mai could hear the her screams. Unable to bear the screaming, Mai covered her ears and buried her face in her lap.

Sobs jolted Mai's tiny framed body as she tried not to hear the screams. "Okay Lin." Lin switched the tape off and moved to stand next to Mai. "Mai, tell us what happen." Naru said as he took out his old black notebook.

Mai uncovered her ears and sat back up in the chair. "It started when I dozed off yesterday, in the office," she began as she wiped her face off. "I dreamed that there was two giant red glowing eyes, coming out of the darkness."

"Did it have a body?" Naru asked as he wrote something in his notebook.

Clasping her hands together, she responded, "yes and no. It seemed like the darkness was alive, but I couldn't see if it was connected to the eyes."

"Okay, what happened next?" Naru asked while he locked his eyes with hers.

Fear slowly started to crawl its way back into her mind; however, Lin put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in to her ear, "It's okay Mai. Just calm down and relax."

Nodding, Mai continue to tell them. "I was woken up by Naru calling for more tea. The day passed just like any other day; however, I kept feeling like I was being watched. I didn't think much of it at the time. After I finished my work, I went through the process of closing the office. I remember closing and locking the door behind me. When I reached the stairs, I was attacked by it."

"What happened in the room when you were dragged in there?" Lin asked Mai as he moved to sit in the empty chair next to her.

Mai ran her hand through her hair before answering, "It dragged me into the room, but my body reacted before it could really do any damage. I remember John chatting a prayer about the Word being with God. So I thought I would try to see if it would work. The first time it didn't make far; it slapped me across my face. And then...I was over come with the feeling of not want to die there and the determination not to let it happen. I just started to scream the prayer at him, and I screamed to leave me alone, and it just growled and disappeared."

Closing his notebook, Naru asked, "Why didn't you call us?"

"I didn't tell you because I felt that you would think I was making it up and would get mad, or you wouldn't believe me because I didn't think that the camera would record it. Without proof it would have been writing off as a lie." Mai said, as she hugged herself.

Sighing loudly, Naru stood p and came around his desk. Kneeling before Mai, he spoke in a gentle voice, "Mai, we already seen the tape. We need to make sure that this thing was not messing with us. I'm sorry for forcing you to watch this. Lin and I already talk and decided to take this case. After all I can't have my tea maker getting hurt, now can I?"

"You already knew what happen? You really going to take the case. It'll be over soon, and I will be from this monstrous thing soon," Mai whispered quietly.

Standing back up, Naru moved back to his own chair. "We will have the team meet here tomorrow at 9 am. Lin will make the calls from your desk. Fro now what I want you to do is use Lin's office and get some rest. You don't have to worry with both of us are here." Naru said as he dismissed them.

Mai made her way to Lin's office, as Lin went to her desk. Mai looked back as she said, "Thank you Lin."

Lin nodded and Mai disappeared into his office, closing the door behind her. Lin's office had a book shelf covering one of the walls, and there was a desk under the window. In the far corner sat the couch. Mai made her way to lay down. The couch was only a love seat; however, this didn't bother her. Mai was tiny enough to fit on it. Once comfortable, Mai drifted off into a light doze. As Mai drifted off, the temperature slowly dropped. The room became unbearable causing Mai to wake up. She look up at the window thinking that it was open; however, it was closed and the shade was down.

"Why was it cold in here?" Mai asked herself, as she pulled herself off the the couch. Searching the office, Mai found out that the office had no blankets. "Maybe Lin would have one somewhere," Mai thought as she walked towards the door.

Turning the knob, Mai tried to open the door; however, the door stood still. Fear began to rise up in Mai's mind. Growing fearful, Mai violently shook the door, but the door still didn't move. She raised her fist, and tired to knock on the door. As her hand came down towards the door, Mai heard a growl behind her. Before she could scream, Mai was thrown across the room. She slammed into the book shelf, with a scream of pain.

"Naru!" Mai could hear Lin calling for Naru. Laying on the floor in pain, Mai could hear them trying to get into the office.

"Mai! Mai! Open the door!" Naru called through the door as he banged into repeatedly.

Mai could hear heavy foot steps slowly moving towards her. Slowly, sitting up, Mai tried to crawl towards the door. She was a few feet away from the door when it shoved her down and sat on her back. The monster entwined its hand into Mai's hair and violently pulled her head back.

"Naru! Lin! Help me please! Mai cried out in pain as it dug it's claws into her shoulder.

Naru threw his full body weight against the door, and the door slammed open. When the door open Naru saw the monster sitting on Mai's back. It was the size of a huge man, but it didn't look like one. There was two large horns growing out of it's head. The face looked like a dragon head that was smashed by a rock one too many times. In it's mouth was two sets of fangs that was longer than the rest; one set was on the top of the mouth and the other set was on bottom. The rest of the teeth were short and sharp. It was scaly and it had a tail that had had short, sharp spikes on it. What was more scary was its three finger clawed hands. One was in Mai's hair, and the other one had blood dripping from it.

Naru's eyes widen with shock as he whispered, "Demon."

The demon looked up at Naru and smiled maliciously at them. The monster continued to look at Naru and Lin as it buried it's fangs into Mai's exposed neck.


	4. C4: Call to Arms

C4: Call to Arms

Mai let out a scream that made Naru and Lin's Blood run cold. The demon lifted its head and gave them a bloody smile before disappearing. As if a spell was lifted, Naru rushed to Mai's side, as Lin called for help. Naru ended up kneeling in a pool of Mai's Blood. Gently rolling her over, Naru put pressure on the wound. "Mai! Mai! Wake up!" Naru pleaded as he used his free hand to stroke her blood coated hair. Mai moaned weakly.

"Na...ru..." Mai gurgled out. She forced her eyes to open as much as she could. She shifted her blurry vision to Naru's face. "Naru, why are you sad?" Mai tired to ask; however, all she could do was look up into his grief stricken face. Her arm seemed to move on its own. Slowly reaching up, she brushed her figures down the left side of his face, leaving streaks of blood on his face. Her vision began to far out; however, before she could collapse, she saw what looked like tears run down from his sapphire eyes. Her eyes closed completely, and her hand began to fall.

Naru grabbed her hand before it could hit the ground hard. Gently, he laid her hand across her stomach. "Mai... Wake up! Please wake up! Please show us your bright eyes." Naru pleaded as he continue to stroke her hair.

"Naru, help is on the way." Lin said as the knelt on the other side of her. He lifted the hand that was resting on her stomach and precessed to measure her pulse. It was faint and weak, but at least she had one. "Naru, she has a pulse. It is faint and weak, but it a pulse." Lin stated as he placed a hand on Naru's shoulder.

"I told her there was nothing to worry about, but she got attacked when we were suppose to be protecting her." Naru mumbled. In the distance the sirens of the ambulance could be heard.

The Ambulance came and took Mai away. Naru decided to ride in the ambulance while Lin called every to tell them to meat them at the hospital as soon as they could get there. Once that was done, Lin closed the office and when to wait with Naru at the hospital.

~Mai dreaming~

_ "Why am I in pain?" Mai asked to no one at all. She seemed to just float there in nothingness. To her right was this bright light. The light threw off warmth and peace. Love seeped out of the light. Then out of the light came her father's voice, "Mai, honey, it's not your time yet. Your place isn't ready yet. I know it hurts, and I know how hard life can get at times, but don't let it pull you under with it. You need to go back now. Look someone came to pick you up," her father said as he pointed to a figure that walked out of the darkness._

_ Mai turned her head to see Naru, standing there with his hand stretched out towards her. "Naru!" Mai cried out, and rushed towards him._

~End of Mai's dream~

The doctor came out of surgery, looking exhausted. The doctor slowly made his way over to a group of people waiting to hear anything about Mai. Naru was sitting a little ways off from the group with his head in the palms of his hands. "Naru, the doctor is here to talk to us." Monk called out to Naru. Sighing, Naru got up to rejoin the group.

"Is this everyone?" The doctor asked as he looked around the group. They nodded their answer. "Well, the damage to Mai's neck was far worse then we thought at first. We were able to stop the bleeding; however, she lost so much blood that there is possibility that she won't wake up if doesn't wake up in the next forty-eight hours. We believe if she can wake up soon she will make a complete recovery. If anyone want to see her, she is in room 305." The doctor said as he walked away.

The group quickly made their way to the room. Laying on the bed, Mai looked like she was just sleeping. Anyone could have thought that she was just resting until their eyes fell onto the white gaze that covered most of her left shoulder and neck. No one spoke at first, but then Ayako suggested that John should pray over her. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea, so John took his place at the foot of her bed as he began to pray, "This prayer come from proverbs 4:20-22. My child, be attentive to my words; incline your ear to my sayings. Do not let them escape from your sight; keep them within your heart. For they are life to those who find them, and healing to all their flesh."

"That one was a good prayer. I guess wall we can do now is sit and wait," Hara said as she made herself comfortable, in one of the many chairs that had been brought into the room for them.

The group decided that was all that they could, so they too made themselves comfortable. The hours slowly ticked by. One hour became two hours, and before they knew it a day had already passed by. "Mai, please open you eyes. Let me see them once more." Naru thought as he sat by her side. Slowly, so painfully slow, the time ticked down. There was only a few hours left for her to wake up.

When they thought there was no hope, Mai's figures twitched in Naru's hand. "Lin! Her figures just twitched," Naru called out. "Mai! Mai! Can you hear me?" Naru asked as he stroked her hair. Lin made his way to the other side of the bed. The rest of the group, noticing something was happening, gathered around the bed. "Mai! Mai! Can you hear me?" Naru asked again.

Seconds passed on and when Naru started to think he imaged her hand moving, Mai's hand twitched again, and she gave a painful moan. Slowly, her eyes cracked open. Mai's eyes travel around all the face to land on Naru's face. "Na...ru?" she questioned.

"Monk get her some water," Lin ordered him.

Naru let himself smile for the first time in days. "Yes Mai I'm here, and so is the team." Naru said as he moved out of the way, so Monk could give her the water. Within a few minutes, Mai was able sit herself up in bed.

"Mai, we saw what it was. It was a demon," Lin said as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Mai spoke, "yes I know. It was dragon like wasn't it."

"Yes it was. How did you know?" Naru asked as he took out his notebook.

Clasping her hands together, Mai began to tell them how she knew what it was. "I know because it use to be my imaginary friend when I was little; however, it did look like that at first. It use to be a full size dragon..." said before she was cut off.

"What it was you imaginary friend?" Ayako cut in.

Nodding her head, she continued to talk, "yes it was my imaginary friend, but when I told him that I didn't need a imaginary friend anymore, because I had real ones now, he became mad and transformed into what the both of you saw. After he transformed, he simply disappeared, and I haven't seen that thing again until I was dozing in the office."

"Well we know what it is now, so we can do something about it. The first thing that we need to do is get you somewhere we can sure your safe this time." Naru said as he left the room. He wasn't gone long when he came back with the permission to take Mai with them, with the order from the doctor that if she got worse to return to the hospital.

The team decided that the best place to take Mai would be the church that John was volunteering at while in Japan. The only problem with that was it was a quite a ways away. They stopped by the office to grab what they need to get rid of the demon. Mai and Naru stayed in the van while Lin got the stuff that John would need to fight off the demon.

The team left and started the long three hour drive to the church. Mai began to lose consciousness when Naru spoke, "go ahead and rest. I'm by your side, and Lin is here with you. This time we wont let anything get you."

"I never blamed you for what happened in the office. It wasn't anyone's fault. There was no way to know it was going to attack me." Mai sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. Smiling, Naru patted her on her head.

~Mai's dream~

_Mai was standing in the darkness again; however, this time there stood a full size dragon. "__Icefyre," the dragon's name came to Mai's lips._

_ The dragon pulled it's head back and roared, before transforming into the demon that attacked her in the office. Fear shallowed her up, and tears flowed freely down her face. The demon walked towards her, with its heavey foot steps. "Mai! It's good to see you not dead yet." Icefyre said as it meliciously laughed._

_ "Why are you trying to attack me?" Mai asked as she crowered away from its out reached hand._

_ A terrifing smile slowly crawled its way across his mouth. Smiling, he responded, "I doing because I want your soul. I would have taken it sooner if it wasn't for the fact that you forced me way. It took me a very long time to come up with the idea of being a child's imaniary friend. I was so proud that I was able to trick a little innoccent child into believing I was there to be freinds with them. Now it is time to collect the soul that I allowed to grow into such delicious smelling fruit." The demon laughed before disappearing._

_ "No!" Mai screamed._

~End of dream~

"Mai! Mai! Wake up your dreaming!" Naru said as he shook her awake.

Panicking, Mai grabed on to Naru shirt and exclaimed, "Naru, the demon is here! Something bad is about to happen." Just as the words left her her lips, Lin slammed on the brakes. Both Naru and Mai turned their heads in time to see a claw hand slaming down onto the hood of the van.


	5. C5: Fighting to Survive

C5: Fighting to Survive

The claw hand slammed onto the hood of the van, making Mai cry out in fear. The van spun out of control taking with it Mai, Naru, and Lin. The force of the impact spun the van off the road and down the wood filled embankment. The van groaned as it came to rest on its top at the bottom of the embankment. Lin, being the only one belted in, looked to the back of the van. Laying there on the roof of the van was Naru and Mai. Naru pushed himself to sit.

"Mai! Mai!" Naru called he stroke her face.

Groaning in pain, Mai opened her eyes. Sitting up, she grabbed her head before asking, "what happen?"

"The demon attacked us." Lin said as he let himself down from his seat.

Mai looked out of the van windows into the dark woods. It was dark outside, and there was no telling where they were. Out in the woods a owl hooted, causing a moan of fear to escape from Mai's mouth. She scooted closer to Naru in fear. It was steadily getting cold outside and inside the van as well. Lin finally made it back to the two of them. "Are you guys hurt?" Lin asked.

"I'm not, but Mai hit her head hard," Naru said as Lin shined a pin light into Mai's face.

Jerking back from the painful light, Mai whimpered a little bit. "Mai, I have to check it out." Lin said as he felt the place where she hit her head. "Looks like you have a knot. You eye dilated. It is possible that you have a mild concussion." Lin declared.

"What are we going to do now?" Mai asked as she buried her head into Naru's shoulder. Her body shooked with her sobs. Mai was over came by the pain she was in, and the fact that the demon was still trying to kill her.

"It's okay, we will think of something. The church is just on the other side of this embankment. It's best if we get going." Naru said as he forced open the side door.

Backing away from the opening, Mai shook her head. "I can't go out there. That monster is out there!" Mai sobbed.

"We are sitting ducks in here. It would be best to get to the church as soon as possible." Lin said as he took her hand and gently pulled her out of the van. With Lin on one side and Naru on the other side of Mai, they made their way to the other side of the embankment.

The night's air was crisp with per-winter temperature. To the right of them hey could hear something moving, following them step for step. "Naru... I'm tired. Could we rest for a minute? I'm not feeling too well." Mai whimpered as she wrapped her arms around one of his. They took a few more steps before Mai clasped completely.

"Lin, let's take a short break. She can't continue like this." Naru said as he lead her to a fallen log.

Lin came over and placed one of his hand on Mai's forehead. "She had a fever; Mai won't last long out here in the cold," Lin stated as he lifted her up in his arms. Mai groaned as she curl up closer the warmth that came off of Lin's body. They slowly picked their way through the the woods. Each step seemed to cause Mai more and more discomfort. They were about to reach the other side of the embankment when a growl soundrd out from behind them. The demon lashed out at the group causing them to be tossed apart. Lin's grip on Mai was loosen, and Mai fallen from his arms. Mai gave a sharp cry of pain when she landed on the ground.

She hadn't moved since she had hit the ground. Fear and worry rose up in Naru as he tried to get to where Mai had fallen. "Mai! Mai answer me!" Naru cried as he crawled towards her. The demon could be seen standing over her motionless body. Lin let out a whistle calling his familiars to him. Out of nowhere, three white spirits emerged from the dark. The spirits attacked the demon pushing back away from Mai, allowing Naru to get to her.

Naru hurried and scooped up Mai in his arms and took off towards the light form the church, that they could see now. Naru allowed himself to steal a peek at Mai just to notice she was unconscious, and Mai had blood oozing down her face from a cut on her temple. "Oh Mai!" Naru thought as he ran on. After a few minutes, Lin caught up to him and they climbed the last hill that would get them to the church.

They cleared the top of the hill to find the rest of the group waiting for them; however, they couldn't stop running because they were not on holy ground yet. They ran for what they were worth, but when they were no more than a few feet away the demon slammed into Naru, knocking him down and Mai out of Naru's arms. This time when she hit the ground no sound came out. She laid there still unconscious. The demon gave a victories laugh as it picked Mai up in its arm.

Mai's head had fallen back to expose her pale blood soak face. Her arms, open wide, hung limply. The demon turned towards the group of people that was watching helplessly in horror and maliciously laughed before caring her away. "Mai! Give her back now!" Ayako screamed as the group chased after the demon.


	6. C6: Things That Can Go Wrong

C6: Things That Can Go Wrong

The group followed the demon back into the woods. The demon continued to laughing the whole time. Naru ran with all the speed that he had; however, the demon seemed to stay just out of reach. Lin, who was right beside Naru, raised his figures to his lips as if to whistle. Before he could whistle, the demon gave a burst of speed leaving the team behind. Play time had ended and now it was time to get down to business. The team continued to run in the direction that the demon went. It seemed like they have been running for hours, but the truth is that they have been running for less then ten minutes.

The demon entered the clearing that he was heading for. In the middle of the clearing, was a stone table. On the table there was a star shape engraved into. The demon laid Mai down on the table before looking around the clearing for anyone. The demon bound her hands above her head and tied each of her ankles to one corner of the table and placed a knife that looked to be made out of bones by her head. Demon began to chant in a language that wasn't understandable. At the sound of chanting, Mai moan and opened her eyes. Becoming frighten, she struggled against the ropes that held her down. The demon grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up to expose her stomach.

Terrified of what was happening, Mai began to beg, "Please! Please let me go! Naru! Help me!" The demon only laugh at her begging. Picking the knife up, the demon began to trace a symbol into her stomach. The pain was to intense that Mai began to scream, and buck.

In the distance, Naru could hear a girl screaming. "Mai!" Naru screamed her name. The group turn towards the screaming and soon entered the clearing. The screams turned into a whimper, and then a moan as Mai drifted in and out of consciousness. Naru eyes traveled around the clearing before they came to rest on Mai's limp body. They rushed to the table covered in her own blood, and that the demon was nowhere to be seen. "Mai!" Naru called as the undid the banding that held her hands. As Naru went to release her legs, he noticed her stomach was covered with cuts. Gently, Naru ran his hand over the wounds, causing Mai moan in pain.

"Here use this." Monk said as he hand Naru his jacket. Naru took the jacket from him, and tied it to the wounds on Mai's stomach. Gently lifting her up, Naru with the group made their way back to the church. Once there, John showed Naru to the hospital wing of the church, and in no time they had Mai patched up and resting.

~Mai Dreaming~

_Mai could here voices talking around her, but she couldn't respond to them. The voices belong to her friends... well the people who she thought to be her friends. If they were her friends,then way were they talking bad about her._

_ The voices became quiet when one voice over powered the others. "What a mess. Why do I even put up with her. She does nothing but complain and get in trouble?" said the voice that sounded like Naru's._

_ "I don't know. I told you I didn't like her from the beginning didn't I?" Lin's voice came out of the darkness. The pain of hearing the voices of her so called friends became to much for her to bear._

_ "Make it stop! Please make it stop!" Mai said as she covered her ears. Slowly the sound stop and was replaced with another voice._

_ The voice sweetly drifted out of the darkness towards her. "It's okay, I'm still your friend. Remember what I was always there for you." The voice said as a large dragon appeared out of the darkness. The dragon touched it's noise to Mai's forehead and disappeared into Mai's body._

_ "Now we can be together forever. Lets not tell them that we know their secret yet. We will make them pay one by one." Said a voice that was a mixture of both the dragon's and Mai's. Smiling, Mai nodded before she stopped dreaming._

~End of Dream~

Mai slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Looking around the room, she found herself alone in what looked to be a hospital room. "As we thought, there is no one here to see if we're awake." The two of them thought. Smiling, they got up and left to find their first victim.

It didn't take long to stumble across Monk. Smiling, they called out, "long time no see! I'm so glad that you the first one that I ran into."

"Mai! Your awake! When did you wake up?" Monk asked as he gave her a big hug. Keeping a arm around her shoulders, Monk lead her to where the others were. Upon entering the room, they noticed that everyone had a shocked expression. Monk's hands quickly grabbed Mai's arms and forced her to a chair before binding her to it.

"How are you awake Mai?" Lin asked as him and Naru came closer.

They narrowed their eyes at Lin and demanded, "Release us now! We called you guys our friends and this is how you treat us?"

"So that is where the demon went." Naru said as he tried to grab onto Mai's chin, only to be bitten by her. "John get it out of her." Naru said as he walked away from her.

John nodded and opened his book and began to chant his prayer. "In the beginning was the word, and the word was with God, and the word was God..." John didn't get far when the demon in Mai's body screamed, "SHE'S ALREADY GONE! SHE GAVE UP WHEN YOU LET HER BE TAKEN!"

Turning to Naru, John raised a eyebrow. Naru, understanding his unspoken question, nodded his head in approval. Nodding back, John turned around and continued with his prayer, "I command you, unclean spirit, whoever you are, along with all your minions now attacking this servant of God, to obey me to the letter, I who am a minister of God despite my unworthiness; nor shall you be emboldened to harm in any way this creature of God, or the bystanders, or any of their possessions. I command you to leave this body, and go back to Hell to which you belong."

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE THIS BODY BACK! I ATTANED IT FAIR AND SQUARE. YOU NOT WORTHY OF HAVING HER!" the demon screamed back at John.

John, moving closer to Mai's body, placed his hand on her head and said again, "I command you, unclean spirit, whoever you are, to leave this body and go straight to Hell where you belong. Go there and walk this plain no more."

As John repeated his prayer, the group noticed that gashes were forming on arms. Blood slowly filled the gashes before spilling over and running down her arms to drip on the floor. "John! The demon is hurting her!" Ayako said as she point to Mai's arms.

"Don't stop John! You have to get it out of her before it is too late." Lin said as he placed a hand on Ayako's shoulder.

Turning back around John picked up once again with his prayer, "In the beginning was the word, and the word was with God, and the word was God. I, a servant of God, commands thee to leave this body without doing anymore harm, and go straight to Hell and walk this realm no more!"

When John felt the demon losing straight, he made a cross of holy water on Mai's head, before praying over her. "Our father who aren't in heaven, please place your hand on you child that is fighting to stay by your side. Drive the demon out, I beg you. Oh powerful God on high, protect your child from harm. Let her see your all healing light! In Jesus name Amen!"

As John finished his prayer, a dark mist lifted off of Mai's body. Mai's eyes rolled back in her head as she slumped unconscious. The mist hovered a second before screaming, "HOW DARE YOU!". John raised his hand and point as he yelled, "BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT YOU UNHOLY CREATER! WE ARE GOD'S CHILDERN THERE FOR YOU CAN DO NO MORE HARM!" With that the mist disappeared.

The group turned their attention back to Mai's battered body. They untied her and gently laid her on the ground. After a few seconds her breathing became labored due to blood loss. Lin rushed to call for an ambulance; however, as every second passed it seemed that Mai's condition continued to get worse. Finally, the ambulance showed up and charted Mai away with Naru fallowing them. As the Ambulance speed its way to the hospital, Naru sat by Mai's side, listening to the heart monitor. The beeping of the heart monitor beeped a few more time before going flat line.


	7. C7: The Sun Will Rise Again

C7: The Sun Will Rise Again

~Two Years Later~

Naru sat in his office for most of the morning, typing away on his computer. Stopping what he was doing, Naru picked up the picture that sat next to his computer. In the picture stood three people: On the left was Lin, looking stressed out, on the right side stood Naru with his arms crossed, and in the middle stood Mai with a hug smile on her face. Naru sighed as he thought about to himself, "has it really been two years since the accident happen?" Sitting back in his chair, Naru still remembered how he felt when it all started. Fear and sorrow was what he felt.

When he first watched the tape of the first attack, his heart stopped. He thought he lost her that night. But when he saw her walk out of the building like nothing ever happened, it took all his will power to keep his self from marching to her apartment and demanding why she hadn't called them right away. However, he didn't truly understand his feeling for her until the heart monitor flat lined in the ambulance after getting rid of the demon. Tears still come to his eyes every time he thinks about that moment. Rubbing his tired eyes, Naru replaced the picture to its original place. Automatically Naru's eyes fell back onto Mai's smiling face.

Mai's smiling face brought out Naru's own smile as he yelled, "Mai! Where's my tea!"

"Your tea is on its damn way!" Naru could hear Mai yelling back. Hearing her voice, Naru wiped a single tear from his face.

Mai entered Naru's office, carrying the tea tray. As she sat the tray down, Naru cleared his throat. "Mai come here for a second," he said as he held his hand out for her.

"what is it Naru?" Mai asked as she took his hand.

Smiling, Naru quickly pulled her into his lap. Before she could say anything, he captured her lips with his. When they broke their kiss, Naru whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Mai said as she kissed him again

~~~~ The End ~~~

_** Thank you all for reading my fan fiction. To tell you the truth, this was my first time writing fan fiction. However, this story won't be my last. I have already planned another Ghost Hunt fan fiction. So, if you enjoyed this one, then stay tuned for the next one.**_

_** I want to thank all the views and reviews. They really did encouraged me to continue writing and to aim once again for my goal as a novelist.**_


End file.
